Phineas and Ferb Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ | width=33% | | width=33% | |} To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Check out the List of songs and work on any of the episodes or songs * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ;5/9/09 According to Disney Society, Disney Channel Playlist will hit stores on June 9th. Why is it related to Phineas and Ferb? Its because Gitchee Gitchee Goo will be on the cd, and it's the extended version that has been playing on radio disney with an lyrics that was not sung during Flop Starz. So you might want to pick up one soon. ;4/19/09 The Chronicles of Meap has aired, ending with a memoriam for Don LaFontaine, 8/26/40-9/1/08. ;Upcoming premieres *''5/1/09, 7:30 a.m.:'' "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" and "Backyard Aquarium" will premiere on Disney Channel US, with repeats at 4:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m. *''5/8/09, 8:30 p.m.:'' "Interview With a Platypus" and "Tip of the Day with premiere on Disney Channel US. ;Recent Disney XD premieres. *''4/18/09 8:00 a.m.:'' "The Chronicles of Meap". *''4/11/09 8:00 a.m.:'' "Perry Lays an Egg" and "Gaming The System". *''4/4/09, 8:00 a.m.:'' "Don't Even Blink" and "Chez Platypus". ;3/29/09: Phineas and Ferb was nominated for favorite cartoon on the Kids Choice Awards 09! Sadly, they lost to Spongebob Squarepants. ;Season 2 premieres for Disney Channel US: *''3/20/09, 8:30 p.m.:'' The Unfair Science Fair pair premiered on Disney Channel US. *''3/13/09, 8:30 p.m.:'' "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" premiered on Disney Channel US ;Season 2 premieres for Disney XD: *''2/18/09, 4:30 p.m.:'' "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" premiered on Disney XD. *''2/19/09, 4:30 p.m.:'' "The Lake Nose Monster" premiered on Disney XD. *''2/20/09, 4:30 p.m.:'' "Interview With a Platypus" premiered on Disney XD. *''2/21/09, 4:30 p.m.:'' "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" and "Backyard Aquarium" premiered on Disney XD. ;2/18/09: Amazon.com is now taking preorders for two new holiday-themed Phineas and Ferb children's books: Oh, Christmas Tree! (to be published on September 15th) and My Funny Valentine (December 15th). ;2/6/09: The release of Phineas and Ferb soundtrack has been pushed back to August 10th. http://tommy2.net/content/?p=2254 ;2/3/09: Phineas and Ferb was released on the Nintendo DS. ;2/1/09: Disney Channel US aired a continuous marathon of episodes from 1:45pm to 11pm, but otherwise did not note the 1-year anniversary of the series launch. ;1/25/09: One year ago today, Disney Channel Australia's Marble Mover Challenge came to a close. ;1/23-25/09: Toon Disney aired over 80 half-hours of Phineas and Ferb. There were several gaps between the airings, so it was not one continuous marathon. ;1/6/09: The first Phineas and Ferb books, Speed Demons and Runaway Hit, are now available for purchase in bookstores. ;12/26/08: Disney Channel US broadcast 19 episodes of Phineas and Ferb from 1:30-11:00 p.m. The most-recently broadcast episodes (Out of Toon/Hail Doofania!, Out to Launch, etc.) were scheduled for around the 8 p.m. time. It is called the "Phineas and Ferb Whatcha Doin'? Marathon". Also on December 26th, Disney Channel UK showed a full day of Phineas and Ferb episodes, running from 6 a.m. to midnight, pausing at at 8 p.m. to show "You Wish". The web site did not list which episodes were played, but it was likely all of them since they were 45 half-hours available during this time period. Disney Channel UK's TV schedule website (as well the Disney Channel websites in a couple of other countries) has problems displaying dates more than about a week in advance. Some days are skipped, and during December 2008, some dates were listed as being in the year "2001". ;12/16/08 "Out to Launch" was released on iTunes. ;12/6/08 "Out to Launch" premiered on Disney Channel US. Notes: While several fans awaited for Isabella and Phineas to attend the dance after the promos showed her asking him to it, they were disappointed by the fact that they didn't, as Phineas misinterpreted it as both he and Ferb were going to go with her, and only Candace and Jeremy were shown at the dance. It appears the creators want to build on their relationship, and not Phineas and Isabella, at least so far. Also, Isabella again shows that Candace knows of her crush, and again doesn't care. ;12/2/08 Disney Channel America's next scheduled episode to air is "Out to Launch" on Friday at 8:30 P.M. EST. Notes: The Disney.com Schedule for this as well as some DVR descriptions labels it as "Out to Lunch." The Phineas and Ferb Books are coming out next month: Speed Demons on January 6th, and Runaway Hit on the same day. ;11/15/08 Toon Disney continues their "All Weekend Phineas and Ferb Marathon". It is the second Toon Disney Phineas and Ferb marathon, the first being "Phineas and Ferb's Frighteningly Top-Secret Marathon". ;11/10/08 Disney has announced a second Phineas and Ferb DVD, The Daze of Summer, to be released on February 10, 2008. ;11/8/08 "Out of Toon" and "Hail Doofania!" have just aired yesterday on Disney Channel USA. The next episode will (as stated by Dan Povenmire) be either "Out to Launch" or "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted". ;10/16/08 "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" will be airing tomorrow on Disney Channel. Details show that the episode will be about the boys learning about one of Ferb's Victorian ancestors, who helped a scientist create a monster. It will also be followed by "Oil on Candace", which is about Phineas and Ferb helping Django win an art contest. Note(s): Only The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein appears to be a Halloween episode and make sense fitting in with Disney's "Wiz-Tober". ;10/4/08 "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" has just aired yesterday on Disney Channel US. ;10/1/08 "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" will be coming this Friday on Disney Channel USA after it has aired in several other countries. TV.com poll's this episode as a 100% "can't wait" by American viewers. ---- News archive | style="width:350px; border:1px solid #fec423; vertical-align:top" | ; On the Show * Episodes * Characters * Big Ideas ("nearly impossible plans") * List of songs * Doofenshmirtz Schemes ; About the Show * Phineas and Ferb * Season 1 * Season 2 * Creators * Performers * Theme Song * Where can I see it? * Official US website ;26 April 2009 We've got fan art! Help us decide how to handle it in the Forums. Don't forget to also take a look at the forum to cast your vote about which editor we should use. ;25 April 2009 Meet Richard O'Brien, Barry Bostwick and Tim Curry. Three actors who have starred in The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and now have roles on Phineas and Ferb. ;22 April 2009 This wiki was approved for Wikia's Spotlight program. Ads pointing users to our page will appear at the bottom of content pages soon. We will need to be on high alert for helping new users and spotting vandals as soon as the ads hit. ;17 April 2009 Meet Joel Grey and Jennifer Grey, voice actors of Beppo Brown and Dr. Gevaarlijk. "Oil on Candace" marks the first time they've ever worked together on a TV series. ;14 April 2009 RRabbit42 has been voted in as Phineas and Ferb Wiki's newest administrator. Congratulations! ;10 April 2009 *Meet Eileen Galindo, voice actress for Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. *We've reached our 400th article. ;16 February 2009 "This is Sparta!" We have reached our 300th article: Camp Phineas and Ferb! Nice work, guys. ;15 February 2009 We now have a Frequently Asked Questions page. If something you changed was removed, the reason why may be covered there. ;13 February 2009 How do you like our new look? We have customized our Monaco skin to not look like just another cookie cutter wikia site. The background and logo, designed by Topher208, incorporates the triangles favored by the show's production staff. Make sure to leave feedback on the Monaco skin talk page. ;5 February 2009 We are in the midst of implementing new infoboxes for our character and episode articles. Yesterday, editors changed most of the character articles to the new format, and the episodes will be done as quickly as possible. ;10 January 2009 Completed article: "I, Brobot" now has full episode details, background information, etc. ;1 January 2009 We are going to be voting for the new Article of the Month in the Forum. Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ;6 December 2008 We have successfully resolved out above image problem. We have created new categories for images of certain people, so please, categorize all Phineas pictures into Category:Phineas Flynn images, and create new ones for other things. Thank you. ;15 November 2008 The Wiki is attempting to use a new system of above image templates so that more than one can be on the top. But, it appears to be not working. If you are familiar with "DC Animated Universe Wiki" system set-up, please try to help. If you know a better system that we can use, please go ahead and try it. ;1 November 2008 A new Manual of Style has been started. It is currently under discussion and must be officially adopted. ;20 October 2008 Phineas and Ferb Wiki has just recently accomplished two goals: We have just reached the 200 Article mark, and have recently created every episode so far. Still, several of the episodes need to be filled out. Come and work on that. Also, we have just added a new forum, Forum:Wikia Spotlight and Article Fixing, which purpose is in the name. Come check it out. ;3 September 2008 Topher208 has been named the site's new syops. He has promised to make the site even better and to do the things that the old syops could do if he was still here. So, good luck, Topher! Also, we now have an episode template, which you can find here. ;30 August 2008 We have created three message templates, Template:Spoilers, Template:Unclear, and Template:Useless Information. You can use them when needed. ;27 August 2008 Phineas and Ferb Wiki has completed its 100th article: Huge-O-Records. We are now on our march to 200, but with so many episodes and songs to complete, we should be there soon. ;25 August 2008 There are two discussions going on at Forum:Downtown Danville. We are seeking consensus on allowing User:Topher208 to adopt this wiki, and also seeking consensus to request the addition of a New Page Creator template. For more information, check out the forums. ;25 August 2008 Templates have been made for Infobox actor and Infobox character Please use these where applicable. ---- News archive *...Isabella has lately been expressing her feelings to Phineas, but he is, however, still oblivious to them? Vote for June's Article of the Month! Suzy Johnson Suzy Johnson, known as Little Suzy Johnson by her neighbors, is the little sister of Jeremy. She has a high-pitched squeaky voice and appears very cute and innocent. She is, in reality, very manipulative and spoiled. She always has to get her own way, and will do anything to keep Candace away from her brother. Due to comments given by Buford to Phineas and Isabella, it can be assumed she terrorizes him as well as Candace. Suzy was born a few years before of an unnamed father and Mrs. Johnson. Her brother is Jeremy. He refers to her as his "favorite girl". Suzy has attached herself to him as such and will take action against perceived threats to that status. Her uncle is Joe Johnson, and...(Read more...) Recently Featured: The Agency ♦ Flynn-Fletcher House |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Phineas and Ferb